


Final Goodbye

by Emerald147



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: During the Rebellion, Friendship Between Pearls, Gen, Headcanon, Kinda fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Pearls have feelings, Pre-Canon, The Pearls, The other pearls call our Pearl Pink, a bit of angst, pre-corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald147/pseuds/Emerald147
Summary: She paused. Summoned her spear. Two small gems, light on their feet, were behind her, they almost sounded like-“Pink.” Yellow and Blue. Pearl turned slowly, vanishing her spear. There they were standing there, silent, staring at her. Why were they there?





	Final Goodbye

Pearl was quiet. Pearls where always quiet, never too distracting – though nice to look at – never too loud and never clumsy. 

Rose had asked to meet her. They were going to start dismantling the Beta Kindergarden, seeing what gems they could convince to join them and what gems would be poofed and left behind. Walking through Pink’s hallways she basked in the warm, strawberry light reflecting off the walls. Pink always did have a hue far more similar to strawberries, or cherries; Rose, however, was the pale pink of a sunrise and the soft petals of her namesake. Perhaps Pearl spent too much time thinking about Rose and the exact feeling of Rose’s arms around her, how, no matter which form she took she always made Pearl feel safe and protected. She shook her head. Tonight was not the night to get lost in her daydreams and fantasies, tonight was the night for action. 

Of course, even though most of the organics slept during the night (Pearl vaguely knew why, but it still seemed very inefficient), the gems guarding the Kindergarden would still be active. However, they were lucky enough to have already convinced a rare Turquoise to join their rebellion, who was made for stealth, with the ability to mask, not only themselves, but other gems too and keep them hidden from sight. The plans was to sneak- 

She paused. Summoned her spear. Two small gems (highly unlikely that they’d be organics), light on their feet, were behind her, they almost sounded like- 

“Pink.” Yellow and Blue. Pearl turned slowly, vanishing her spear. There they were standing there, silent, staring at her. Why were they there? They weren’t supposed to be on Earth, they were supposed to be on Homeworld, or whichever colonies their Diamonds were building now. She met Yellow’s eyes, they didn’t seem surprised or angry, why wasn’t she angry? A Pearl should never be sneaking around, or be summoning weapons at the slightest sound, so why wasn’t Yellow angry – Yellow cared so much about being the perfect Pearl, so why did she just look... sad? Blue look as passive as ever, which didn’t quite put Pearl at unease, but made her a touch uncomfortable. 

“We know, Pink.” Pearl’s face remained stoic, “We know. Did you really think we wouldn’t recognise you? Sure, the Diamonds never will and neither will any other gem, but we know our own, Pink.” Pearl said nothing. Blue stepped forward. 

“When the Ambers came back with the reports, and showed the Diamonds projections of the battles, we knew it was you from the second we saw you. You were so brave, on the front line, hiding behind no one” Blue’s voice was as calming as ever, and Pearl dropped her defensive stance just a little, confusion highlighting her features. 

“W-what? I don’t- are you here to take me to White Diamond? Here to shatter me? Because I won’t let you shatter me, I won’t. I have too much to do. For once I matter, I am needed.” 

“Oh Pink, how you have changed. I am... happy to see it” Blue spoke again, and Yellow was smiling, just barely. 

“I- what?” 

“Ugh, you always were a little slow. Just because our Diamonds would have you shattered immediately, doesn’t mean we want that too. You’re important to us Pink.” Yellow walked forward, not making a sound on the stone floor, “Being a Pearl is my place, serving others makes me... happy. Clearly it was – is – different for you. I don’t- I don’t completely understand, maybe I never will, but... seeing you out on the battlefield, defending those off-colours- I mean, gems who are... different!” Yellow quickly corrected, “You just looked so... right, like that was exactly who you were meant to be. I know what it’s like to dedicate your whole existence to someone. I... understand,” Yellow looked down, unused to such emotional intensity. 

Pearl was silent. Yellow had never looked that way before, she was always flouncing around, preaching the radiance and brilliance of her Diamond, or rushing to complete some task she had been set. She had never been so still before. Her hands were always busy with some report or another, but now they hung limply, the colour of lemon rind (Rose introduced it too her, but like most foods she found it inedible), by her sides. Pearl blinked, realising something. 

“Wait, why are you on Earth in the first place?” 

“My Diamond thought it would be wise to send someone to Pink Diamond’s colony and check to see what is happening with the rebels, I convinced her it would be better if Yellow came with me,” Came Blue’s gentle voice. 

“We just wanted to see you again – just in case something happens,” Yellow again; perhaps it was the distance from her Diamond, but she seemed far more open and sincere than usual. “We’ll tell our Diamonds that yours said the rebellion should be over soon, and not to worry.” 

“Thank you” Pearl’s voice was rough, emotion clogging up her throat. 

The three Pearls glanced at one another, before falling to their knees and embracing. Pearl wrapped one arm around Blue, her hand resting between her shoulder blades and Blue’s head on her chest; Yellow was under her other arm, face pressing against Pearl’s shoulder. They didn’t cry, they didn’t talk. They just sat together and the setting of the sun darkened the pinks on the walls from the sweet brightness of strawberries, to the dark hues of beetroot. 

Yellow was the first to stand up, smoothing out her hair and clothes briskly. Pearl followed, helping Blue up with her. Pearl nodded, once to both, and then let a soft goodbye slip from her lips, the syllables dipped in both fear and hope, and some unspoken sadness. 

“Goodbye, Pink” Blue stayed silent, and Yellow was barely loud enough to be heard. If they had more time Blue would have wished her luck; told her that Pearl’s reckless bravery was beautiful and incredible; said that she would do anything to stave off a direct attack from the Diamonds, that Pearl had inspired that determination inside her. 

Yellow managed to slip out a goodbye, but if she could she would have told Pearl to seek happiness, wherever that lead her; to be proud of who she was and is and will be, because pride in oneself was important; let her know that, though her Diamond will always be her priority, she would do what she could to assist Blue in keeping them away. 

Pearl said nothing but goodbye. Even if she stayed, she probably wouldn’t have said much else. If she thought they would, she would ask them to join her. But they never would. So she just walked away. Another part of her past, of who she used to be, put to rest behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found it weird that no one recognised Pearl as Pink's when fighting - Peridot noticed that she was 'a fancy one' and Peridot wasn't even around for the rebellion. I guess no one really payed much attention to exactly what Pearl looked like - but of course Yellow and Blue did. Idk, it just popped into my head and I wanted to write it - I hope you liked it!


End file.
